


[podfic] the comfort of this house

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: #ITPE 2019, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Asexual Character, BECAUSE WE DESERVE MORE HAPPY FAMILY AUS, Digital Art, Gen, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic, Poly Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: seven excerpts from a life where everything went right
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	1. PODFIC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the comfort of this house](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405154) by [FoxGlade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxGlade/pseuds/FoxGlade). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** poly parents, Asexual Character, Non-Linear Narrative, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BECAUSE WE DESERVE MORE HAPPY FAMILY AUS

 **Music:** [Snails,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TP6HVNV4S48) as performed by The Format

 **Length:** 00:33:50  
  
**Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/\(SW\)%20_the%20comfort%20of%20this%20house_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

OR download a **[zipped m4b file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0469.zip)** (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[**knight_tracer**](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **)**


	2. ART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I call this piece "EYES"


End file.
